Commander of the Skylab Workshop Station
The Commander of the Skylab Workshop Station is the head of operations of the Skylab Workshop Station, the most luxurious orbital outpost in space. Duties The responsibilities of the commander is to oversee and manage all major operations of the station, such as control, work schedules, leading the crew and promoting teamwork, ensure all crew safety, and managing work orders between the station and the mission flight director. Protocol The Skylab Space Station Commander will seek to maintain a harmonious and cohesive relationship among the Skylab Workshop Station (or SWS) crewmembers and an appropriate level of mutual confidence and respect through an interactive, participative, and relationship-oriented approach which duly takes into account the international and multicultural nature of the crew and mission. The commander is the leader of the crew and is responsible for forming the individual crewmembers into a single, integrated team. During preflight activities, the Station Commander, to the extent of his or her authority, leads the crewmembers through the training curriculum and mission-preparation activities and seeks to ensure that the SWS crewmembers are adequately prepared for the mission, acting as the crew's representative to the SWS program's training, medical, operations, and utilization authorities. During post-flight activities, the SWS Commander coordinates as necessary with these authorities to ensure that the SWS crewmembers complete the required post-flight activities. The SWS Commander is responsible for and will, to the extent of his or her authority and the SWS on-orbit capabilities, accomplish the mission program implementation and ensure the safety of the workshop station crewmembers and the protection of the station elements, equipment, or payloads. The Skylab Workshop Station Commander's main responsibilities are to: # Conduct operations in or on the SWS as directed by the Flight Director and in accordance with the Flight Rules, plans and procedures; # Work closely with his or her two associates: the Director of the Habitation and Science Segment, and the Director of the Workshop Segment; # Direct the activities of the SWS crewmembers as a single, integrated team to ensure the successful completion of the mission; # Fully and accurately inform the Flight Director, in a timely manner, of the station vehicle configuration, status, commanding, and other operational activities on-board (including off-nominal or emergency situations); # Enforce procedures for the physical and information security of operations and utilization data; # Maintain order; # Ensure crew safety, health and well-being including crew rescue and return; # Take all reasonable action necessary for the protection of the Skylab Workshop Station elements, equipment, or payloads. Scope of Authority During all phases of on-orbit activity, the SWS Commander, consistent with the authority of the Flight Director, shall have the authority to use any reasonable and necessary means to fulfill his or her responsibilities. This authority, which shall be exercised consistent with the provisions of Sections II and IV, extends to: # The SWS elements, equipment, and payloads; # The station crewmembers; # (Activities of any kind occurring in or on the workshop; and # Data and personal effects in or on the SWS where necessary to protect the safety and well-being of the SWS crewmembers and the station elements, equipment, and payloads. Any matter outside the SWS Commander's authority shall be within the purview of the Flight Director. Issues regarding the Commander's use of such authority shall be referred to the Flight Director as soon as practicable, who will refer the matter to appropriate authorities for further handling. Although other SWS crewmembers may have authority over and responsibility for certain SWS elements, equipment, payloads, or tasks, the commander remains ultimately responsible, and solely accountable, to the Flight Director for the successful completion of the activities and the mission. List of commanders